


Truth be Told

by NAOA



Category: Gambit (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Mutants, New Orleans, Past Child Abuse, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: Jean-Luc offers to adopt a young Remy, their first conversation
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this originally in 2012 and a few people originally liked it on fanfiction and I thought I'd share it here.

Ten year old Remy sat in a big arm chair kicking his feet slowly. Across from him sat the man who's pocket he had just been caught picking. He sank back in the chair, which was all too easy, given his small size and decided on weather or not he would meet the man's gaze. He had two options. He could refuse to look at the man or he could meet him full on and glare at him. Right now, he was staring at his feet. He looked up, deciding on the second option. He stared fixedly back at the man who met his gaze with a slight smile. Remy swallowed. He hadn't meant to pick the pocket of the leader of the New Orleans thieves guild. If he had known he wouldn't have dared. Or would he have? He had to think on that one.

The man sat across from him, waiting for the boy to speak. His eyes were full of curiosity. Not unkind just curious. He looked at the little boy as though he had just found the most interesting marvel in the world. It was hard not to smile. Yet he managed not to. Only the corner of his mouth curled upwards. The boy glared back, waiting for the man to speak.

"So, I hear your name is Remy." He said. "Do you know mine?"

Remy didn't bother to ask how the man knew his name. He was the leader of the Thieves Guild. He would know everyone's name. He nodded. Of coarse he knew the man's name. Jean-Luc Lebeau. "I know your name." He said. "Monsieur Lebeau."

Jean-Luc was more than please that the boy spoke so strongly. "Exactly. Do you know who I am?"

"Oui. De leader of de T'ieves Guild." His curious eyes were wide. Waiting.

Jean-Luc smiled. "Very good." He motioned for a man in the corner to come closer. "Jacques, will you get us some lemonade?"

The man grimaced, he was a thief, not a butler. "Oui, Monsieur."

"And maybe some sandwiches. Remy, would you prefer pink or yellow lemonade?"

The boy looked both surprised and delighted to be asked his opinion. He thought for a minute. Perhaps he would be judged by his choice. But then he thought that that was ridiculous because there was nothing you could learn from lemonade choice. "Pink, I t'ink." He went for the sweeter option.

Jean-Luc smiled. "Yellow for me."

Remy watched the man, Jacques leave before returning his attention to the well dressed man before him. "What you be wanting from me, monsieur?"

Jean-Luc took note of his straight to the point tone of voice. "How old are you now, Nine, ten?"

"Ten."

"Well, ten is a very good age. Tell me, do you like working with monsieur Fagin?"

Remy shrugged, nervous. "Does okay. Dere are worse." He tried to come across as though he didn't care. He had sneaked in to see a movie one time and he had thoroughly admired the main character's brazen, standoffish manner. The way no matter what was going on the hero was unfazed. He wanted to come across as that. He tried to lean back in his seat and look at ease. "Why?"

Jean-Luc chuckled. The boy answered his question with a question. "Well, I was curious. I know Fagin well but I wanted to hear from you."

"You want me to inform on him?" Remy asked curiously, both taken aback and delighted with the idea. He was sure if Fagin ever found out he would be punished but the idea of selling him out was delicious.

"Not exactly but as you mentioned it, is there anything I should know?"

Remy thought for a minute. A man of monsieur Lebeau's status would not be interested in the welfare status of children so he tried to think of what a man of his baring would care about. "Oh!" He said, an idea coming to him. He leaned forward as though he was discussing very important business. "Well, sometime he pawns off some o' de jewelry we brings back and don't turn in de money to you."

Jean-Luc rubbed his chin, more amused at the boy's seriousness than anything else, he was not worried about Fagin holding out, he knew of it but wasn't that concerned. "Does he now? Dat's very interesting."

"You won' tell him you heared it from me, will you?" The boy asked.

"No, don't worry about that." Jean-Luc leaned forward. "You know, you are very talented. You almost got away with my wallet."

A flicker of pride and then worry crossed the boy's face. "I didn't know it was you, sir." He mumbled.

"You didn't?"

Remy kicked his dirty sneakers together. "Not at first."

Jean-Luc smiled. The kid had guts. He rubbed his lower lip, admiring the way the boy played with words. "And what did you do when you realized it was me?"

Remy didn't meet his eyes yet he had a defiance in his posture that said he was more sorry he got caught than anything else. "Try to run."

Jan-Luc laughed.

Jacques came back in with the drinks and sandwiches. He set them down on the small table between them, giving the boy a curious look.

The boy gave him one of contempt, mocking how he believed rich people acted and trying to seem as though he belonged in Jean-Lucs elegant library. The man tried not to laugh. A dirty pickpocket was not intimidating.

Jean-Luc's eyes sparkled. He took a sandwich and bit into it, chewing slowly and waiting for the boy to take one for himself. When he did not he nodded, prompting the child to eat. "Go ahead, there's plenty of food."

Remy eyed the sandwiches before snatching one up and cramming part of it his mouth. "This is good, monsieur." He said, reaching for another.

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow as the boy ate another and choked. "Do you want to slow down?" He asked. "You'll choke and I don't need you vomiting all over my library."

Remy slowed down, annoyed that he had been called on his sloppy eating. He cleared his throat and sipped his lemonade in an attempt to prove he was not completely uncultured.

"So, Fagin tells me that you're one of his best."

The boy smirked. "'Coarse I am." He stuffed another bite into his mouth and sat stiffly, as though he wanted someone to try and tell him he shouldn't be there. To dare and tell him he wasn't the best.

Jean-Luc fished in his pocket and handed over the boy's sunglasses. "I believe you dropped dese."

Remy took them back but didn't put them on. He was waiting for the man to say something about his eyes. Jean-Luc did not and so he tucked the sunglasses into the collar of his t-shirt. "Why you bring me here?" He asked again.

"To talk."

"We been talking. What more you want?"

"Well, I'd like to finish my lunch, for one." He spoke pointedly, telling the boy not to ask anymore questions. "So, what exactly have you been doing? Fagin's turned in some jewelry he said you brought in. I'm sure you didn't pickpocket this." He fished out a necklace and held it up with one finger.

Remy paused, unsure of weather he would be congratulated or punished for procuring such an item. "Shop had lousy security." He shrugged. "I didn't get enough money dat day and had to make up fo' it. Didn' want Fagin mad at me."

Jean-Luc smiled. He was not mad. In fact he was impressed. He had looked into where the necklace came from and knew it was a pretty piece of work he boy had done. "Was that the reason?"

"And my friend Jean bet I couldn't do it."

Again, Jean-Luc had trouble keeping from smiling. "If I hadn't had to give it Fagin I woulda give it to my girl."

At this point he had to crack a smile. "You have a girl?"

"Yeah." Remy looked proud, again daring the man to question him. Jean-Luc wondered just how brazen the boy really was.

He shook his head. "You're a different boy."

Remy wondered if it was a stab at his eyes and instantly became suspicious. "What that mean?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you."

Jean-Luc settled back, well aware that his own relaxed posture was much more intimidating than that of the young boy in front of him. The boy looked like he was trying to imitate Michael Corleone. He stroked his chin. Waiting for the boy to say something.

Remy privately admired that the man's casual posture positively screamed command. He unconsciously tried to mimic it. He folded his hands across his stomach, his elbows only just resting on the arms of the chair. He chewed the inside of his cheek. He could feel Jacques in the corner watching him but resisted the impulse to turn around and glare at him.

"Why don't you tell your homme over dere to quite staring." He said, coming off more arrogant sounding than he'd intended.

Jean-Luc waved Jacques off. "Dat better?"

Now that they were alone, Remy's guard shot up. "I dunno." He said defensively.

Jean-Luc leaned forward. "Would you be at all offended if I asked to look at your eyes." Truth be told, he was very curious.

Remy paused. He didn't dare let some stranger touch him and he was uncomfortable with someone examining his eyes yet that stranger and that someone was the New Orleans Thieves Guild leader. Denying him could lead to a terrible cost. Slowly he leaned forward.

Jean-Luc reached towards his small face and brought him closer. He was gentle and did not wish to harm the boy or scare him. He studied the red and black eyes intently. Many people spoke of the devil and of his demon's eyes yet he could see nothing demonic. Or if he did, his curiosity simply over powered it.

Remy stayed still, afraid to make the wrong move. It felt odd having someone hold his face so gently. When Jean-Luc had grabbed him by his hair only hours before he had not been gentle but now Remy felt no malice. He was a little frightened that there was no flicker of fear or of other in the man's eyes. He didn't know how to deal with that. He held still a moment longer before being released. "What that about, monsieur?" He asked.

"I was curious."

Remy had the sudden urge to put on his sunglasses. "'Bout what?"

"It's not everyday I see someone with eyes like yours."

The boy shifted defensively. "You ain't gonna. They unique."

Jean-Luc smiled. "And what's 'unique' mean?"

The boy paused. Truth be told, he didn't know. Belladonna had used the word and he had liked it. He shrugged, not wanting to give the wrong definition and be made a fool.

Jean-Luc chuckled. "It means special, one of a kind"

"Oh."

"You know, some people talk about the devil." Jean-Luc siad, wanting to see the boy's reaction.

Remy shifted again, figiting nervously. "Don' know nothin' 'bout dat." He hoped the man would change the subject.

Fortunately, them man did.

"Remy, I have a proposition for you." The boy looked up. "I have an avid interest in developing your skills further." Remy's brows came together. "What would you say to being my adopted son?"

The boy's mouth fell open. "Dis some kinda joke, monsieur?"

"I assure you it is not."

Remy looked doubtful.

"I mean it. That's why I brought you back here."

"You mean it wadn't because I tried to steal from you? I t'ought you was gonna punish me!"

No, nothing like that. Actually, I was impressed."

"Impressed?" Remy could not believe what he was hearing. He sat dumbfounded and for the first time he felt self-conscious. He felt like a dirty little boy in a room ten times too nice for him. He felt horribly out of place and the very idea that he could become part of this man's world and not some street brat was too large to grasp. His mind did the only thing it could do. It doubted. He narrowed his eyes and waited for the other shoe to drop.

Jean-Luc waited to hear a response. When nothing came and the boy's face soured he was actually relieved. Had the child jumped at the chance he might have been disappointed and written him off as needy and pathetic but as it was, the boy was showing remarkable judgment. He didn't trust strangers. "I would remove you from Fagin's care and you would live in this house." He paused, trying to make the offer sound more appealing. He had the feeling that regardless of what he said, he would win the boy over in the end. "You see, Fagin's rules don't apply here. You get dinner despite how much money you bring in and you get good food. I doubt what Fagin serves is very appetizing at all."

Remy nodded, deep in thought. He was weighing his options. In the back of his mind he was wondering why he was being offered a choice at all. If Monsieur Lebeau was so powerful then he shouldn't have to ask for things. He thought about leaving his friends but found he wasn't that concerned and he thought he could see them whenever he wanted. The food sounded good and so did the idea of living in such a nice house. He looked around the library. It didn't interest him much. He couldn't read. There had been one girl in Fagin's gang who could but she hadn't taught for free and he had always thought he had better things to spend his earnings on. He liked the idea of sleeping indoors every night and maybe he could talk his way into new clothes. And the thought came to him, that if he could clean himself up and claim he came from money, people couldn't look down on him and especially, if he could say a man as powerful as Jean-Luc was his father, real or not, no one would dare make comments about his eyes. To his child brain, it was a very good offer. He had a lot to benefit, though he still wondered what Jean-Luc could possibly gain. He had already written him off as not being one of those types of men. He pegged him for the type who didn't beat around the bush and if he was one of those types of men he'd have taken what he wanted already. "Yes," He thought. "I 'll take it. I can't do any better."He licked his lips and made eye contact. Jean-Luc didn't flinch away from his eyes and that more than anything made him feel like he could trust the man.

He leaned forward and stuck out his hand, very business like. "You got yourself a deal, Monsieur. I be your son if you want"

Amused, Jean-Luc shook it. "I'm pleased we've reached this agreement."

Remy was perfectly well aware that he was being teased but he he didn't mind. It was kind teasing. He decided that at least for the time being, he liked Jean-Luc.

They stood up and he felt very big. He'd made a deal with the head of the New Orleans Thieves Guild. Jean-Luc put a hand on the back of his head and guided him towards the door. "Come, we have to make up some id for you."

Rem looked up at him curiously. "You mean like dem drivers licensed I find in wallets? I just throw dose out."

"Well, not exactly but close."

"It's okay, monsieur, I don' need one. I drive all de time and I don' got no license."

Jean-Luc paused, almost afraid to ask about him driving. "Well, then we won't get you one of those."

Remy smiled, proud of himself. He followed Jean-Luc into his study and set about creating a whole new life for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the paper work Jean-Luc had made up was boring to Remy but he paid close attention just to make sure nothing he needed to know slipped by. He was rather pleased when the time came to fill out personal information and he got to pick his birth date and other oddities. He'd been celebrating his birthday on Christmas ever since he could remember because it was the easiest day of the year to remember and sometimes on New Years when he forgot.

Jean-Luc tried to make it interesting. He was worried about loosing the boy's trust and interest. He needn't have worried though. Remy was suspicious enough to remain focused even through the dullest of parts. They eventually go through it and Jean-Luc sat back, watching the boy look over the completed paper work. "Can you read what that says?" He asked, pointing to a paper.

Remy shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

Jean-Luc smiled a small, exasperated smile. "It's okay if you can't."

Looking unhappy, Remy shrugged again. "Non. I don't know how to read." He waited to be made fun of but Jean-Luc didn't tease. He simply sat back in his seat, stroking his mustache.

"Well, we'll have to take care of that."

Remy shrugged, not seeing much point to it. What he really wanted to do was get out of the office and explore. He watched Jean-Luc behind the desk. It wasn't that he felt threatened by the man but he couldn't decide weather or not he liked the way the man watched him. It was rather like he was watching an interesting television show. He kicked his feet in his chair and looked around the room, taking in how big everything looked. On the street and in Fagin's squat house he never got to see these sorts of things.

"You should probably get cleaned up now. Let me introduce you Tante Mattie." Jean-Luc walked to the door and let in a woman. Remy watched her suspiciously. She gave him a knowing but kind smile.

"How're you doing?"She said.

He shrugged. "Good ma'am."

She smiled again. "Ah hope you haven't been boring this chil'."

Jean-Luc snorted dryly. "He was quite helpful."

She shrugged and put a hand on Remy's back. He flinched slightly in surprise and tried to pass it off as a cough.

Despite his edginess, Tante Mattie smiled. She steered him towards the door. "We'll be done before dinner." She said. "I suppose he can wear Henri's old clothes until I get him shopping."

Remy looked back at Jean-Luc, worried about following the strange woman but Jean-Luc was organizing his paperwork and not looking at him.

He looked up at Tante Mattie and followed her silently. He wasn't sure where she was taking him but she was talking and he listened quietly.

"Just you wait, chil' you in for a real treat. Monsieur Lebeau will take care of you." He didn't say anything as he tried to keep up with her. "Yes, I t'ink you'll like it here. Most o' us good with children. I'll be taking care of you when he's not. I got Henri's clothes in the bathroom waiting for you. Just wait. We'll have you clean." She patted his shoulder, bumping him along down the hallway. "I hope dey fit. You're so skinny. He's a bigger boy than you. Now and then." He wrinkled his brow and looked up at her in confusion but she went on. "Turn in here, this be the bath room."

He was steered into a small white room with a bathtub already half full. "Jean-Luc told me about you and I got the bath all ready." He looked towards the window, wondering what floor they were on. "Don't you go trying it. Now hop in and get clean." She seated herself heavily on the down toilet seat and waited. He stood watching her. "What's wrong?"

He chewed his cheek for a moment before saying what was on his mind. "You can' be here." He said. "You a lady."

She laughed. "Well, aren't you a proper gentleman! Hop on in, it won't mean a thing to me."

He scowled before pulling up his shirt. "Ya won' watch, will ya?" He was blushing faintly.

Grinning in the way that only old ladies can she stood up. "How about dis? I wait outside until you get in and suds up the water. That way you won't be embarrassed. How's dat?"

He flushed. "I wasn't gonna be embarrassed. I was worried you'd be."

Now that made her laugh. "Well! You are certainly considerate."

He shrugged and she moved to stand outside the door. "Why you gotta be in here anyway?" He asked.

"To make sure you get clean, honey. Anyway, ain't it better with company?" Secretly she wanted to make sure the boy didn't try and get out the window.

There came the sound of splashing and he sighed. "You can come back in."

She seated herself back on the toilet and picked up a crossword. "Let me see, you're about ten now, right?"

He shrugged, soaking in the water and enjoying the warmth. "About."

"Hmm, you're so skinny. We'll have to change that. Get scrubbing." She eyed him beadily, waiting for him to start washing.

He scowled and picked up a wash cloth. "I ain't gonna get fat."

She laughed. "Didn't say fat, did I? I'll give you a good meal. The right kind with all the works. Monsieur Fagin don't give you many of those, does he?"

Remy paused. "Not much." He admitted. "But I'm a good thief and I get my own food. I get tons of stuff from the candy store all de time. Dey don' know what hit 'em!" He chuckled at his own cleverness.

She laughed. "Candy ain't a meal."

He shrugged and rubbed at a spot on his elbow with the washcloth. "Does me fine."

She shook her head. "So, Jean-Luc said you have a girl, care to tell me about her?"

He paused. "You been eavesdropping ma'am?"

"No, but I do hear t'ings. What's she like?"

He smirked. "Prettiest girl ever!"

Tante Mattie sat back and smiled, narrowing her eyes In a humored sort of way."Well, I bet you're a real charmer, aren't ya?"

He grinned. "I can' help it, girls jus' like me." He paused and frowned for a minute."Least ways, most of 'em do." He looked troubled. "Some of 'em ain't too nice though. Dis one girl's mere, she see her daughter talkin' to me and drag her off. Next time I see de girl she give me de coldest look she could and walk away." He sat still for a moment and then resumed scrubbing at his other arm.

Tante Mattie sighed. "Life can be dat way." She said, sympathetically.

He nodded, getting his mind off it. "So, who's dis Henri you keep talkin' about?"

"He'd be your brother now."

He snorted. "I don't got a brother, you know dat. I been living on de streets and wit' Fagin." He made a face and worked at his knee.

"Well you do now. He's Jean-Luc's real son. You'll like him."

He paused, foot in his hand, wondering what it would be like to have a brother.

"Want me to was your hair? You don' seem to be very. . . ah, experienced with a bath."

He shrugged, allowing her to come near and touch his head.

"You got nice colored hair. Very pretty." She smiled and forced him to sit sill while she scrubbed out his hair. Normally, he would never have allowed such contact and would have been humiliated by her being in the room but as it was he didn't have much choice and she seemed kind. What he expected a mother or grandmother would be like. Or maybe just an aunt. He decided he liked her.

He winced as the soap got into his eyes but didn't mention it. She grabbed the hose and rinsed out his hair. "Well, looky here! There is a boy under all dis dirt after all!"

He smiled, finding her silly. He thought hmself a bit old for that kind of nonsense but liked that she was being so kind.

"Alright, you towel off and get dressed, I'll wait outside."

He waited for her to leave before pulling the plug on the drain. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before examining the clothes. They were a little big and when he came out wearing them he wad to stop and roll up he ends of the jeans twice but he didn't mind. He liked that the knees weren't torn out like his old ones, which he'd left in a pile on the bathroom floor. He stretched a little, trying to get used to the feel of clean clothes. The jeans were a little stiff from lack of ware but it only proved to him how little the had been worn and it made him happy. He looked up at Tante Mattie who smiled approvingly.

"You look mighty fine, Remy." She said, leading him down a hall towards a flight of stares. "I take you to your room now."

He slid a little in his socks on the wooden floor. He liked the feel of the socks. They were new and thick, without holes. He intentionally slid a little, making her laugh.

"Don't be doing that on the stares. You'll fall back and crack your head." She warned.

He shrugged, enjoying his new clothes. They padded up the stairs, Remy trailing slightly behind, taking in the décor. There were several paintings and a few pictures in square, wooden frames hanging along the wall. He studied hem carefully. He liked art. Tante Mattie smiled when she saw how enraptured he was with the paintings. "Won't find any copies in this house." She mused.

He hurried after her onto the upstairs landing. His feet meeting with the thin, faded yellow runner that ran down the hall. He wiggle his feet, he didn't often get to feel carpet. She hustled him on. "Dat one's your-" She paused. "Dat one be Jean-Luc's room. His is de closest to the stairs. Dat one is Henri's and dat one is de bathroom." She pointed each door out. "And yours is the closest to the servants stares at the other end of de hall."

They finally made their way down to it and she opened the door. It had been an empty room, the two guest bedrooms were not on the family's floor and until that morning it had sat empty.

He looked in quizzically, not sure if he should show his excitement. A nice double bed, already made. A big oak dresser and mirror. He walked to the window and got a nice view into the back of the garden. He walked to the bed and then to the dresser and looked at himself in the vanity, surprised at the clean little boy who looked back at him. He might not even have know it was himself if not for his eyes. He looked back at Tante Mattie who stood in the doorway smiling, waiting to hear his approval.

It was a little hard for him to grasp. "Dis really my room?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep, jus' yours."

He looked back. He liked it immensely and he smiled at her.

"Well, I'll be. Dey was right when dey said you had an angel's smile. Cone now, child, You can help me in de kitchen." He followed her out and back down the stairs. They used the servants' stairs this time. It was a tighter fit that the main staircase and it wasn't open or brightly light but it lead strait to the kitchen and that was where they needed to go. Remy took note of several off shooting doors along the staircase and made a point to go back and find where they lead to.

Tante Mattie got to work in the kitchen and talked to him a bit more. He sat on a stool out of her way and only got down when she told him to fetch something. He was beginning to feel at home with her.

Not long after, Jean-Luc came into the kitchen, he looked around and smiled. "I see he clothes fit. Don't worry. You'll get your own soon enough. Did you like the room?"

Remy nodded, sizing the man up. He was struck by just how tall he was. He looked up, oblivious to the open look on his face. Jean-Luc smiled and put a large hand on his head. "My son Henri will be joining us for dinner soon. Did Tante Mattie tell you about him?"

"Oui." The man took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. "So, tell me about yourself, Remy. What are t'ings you like to do?"

Remy shrugged and thought. "I like exploring. I bet know dis whole city!"

Tante Mattie chuckled at the stove.

"Well, I bet that comes in handy." Jean-Luc said.

"Oh yeah, I could get away from anybody! Cops, other gangs, Fagin." He counted off on his fingers.

"You had to run from Fagin?" Jean-Luc sounded amused.

"Yeah. He gets mad at me all de time. He gets mad if I mouth off or f I don't bring back enough money or if I'm was out all night or if I come back late he' was always mad and I don't stick around for him to yell at me or hit me so I run off. He never catches me!"

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow. "So you're a troublemaker?"

"I wouldn't call myself a troublemaker, I'd just say trouble finds me."

"I'm sure."

Remy was growing to like the man. "What about yourself, Monsieur?"

Jean-Luc smiled and rubbed his chin again. "Well, I'm the head o' de Thieves Guild."

"I know dat but what do you like to do?"

He cracked a smile. "What do I like to do? Well, I like a challenging job."

"You mean like stealing?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, me too. Ain't any fun if it's too easy though sometimes when I'm real hungry I wish it was a bit easier."

"Well, you won't have that problem here and thee will be plenty of challenging jobs in de future."

Tante Mattie clanked her spoon on the pot. "You better go and call Henri. I expect him to come running at the chance for my cooking."

The kitchen door opened. "I'm here." The boy was much older than Remy and he smiled down at him. "I've just been cleaning up. So, dis is de boy?"

Remy shied away from him, startled by the older boy's abrupt appearance.

The boy held out a hand to him. "I'm Henri." He said.

Remy shook it, nervously and Henri sat down at the other side of the table. "So, pere tells me you're name's Remy." His eyes twinkled. "Looks like I'm gon' have a little brother."

"Hush up now and you all get in the dining room." Tante Mattie said, ushering them out of the kitchen. "I'm almost done and I don't need you taking up space."

Remy followed them out, feeling a little awkward. He sat up in his seat and watched the two men talk, occasionally answering the questions directed at him. Eventually Tante Mattie came back in, looking pleased with herself and set down her fully cooked meal. "Dig in and make sure dat boy eats." She said, taking a seat next to Remy.

He did as he was told and dug in. After finishing his first plate he was a little afraid to ask for seconds but as it turned out, he didn't need to. Tante Mattie loaded up his plate again. He relaxed into the meal, finding himself loosening up and talking more. He engaged Henri in what he considered a very interesting conversation, elating stories of small time theft and gleaning tales of much larger escapades.

About an hour after the table was cleared and the three others had stuck up an intense conversation about something he knew nothing about, he began to feel sleepy. He had eaten more than he could ever remember eating in one sitting and it made him feel dull and sluggish. Thinking no one was paying any attention, he put his he down in his arms and sighed. He wouldn't really fall asleep but it was getting hard to hold his head up. He regretted eating so much.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and flinched. The hand was removed and someone bent to be at his level. It was Jean-Luc. He looked into his eyes. "Looks like it's time for bed." The man said, guiding him out of the chair. "Come on."

Remy followed after him, stumbling a little. I took him forever to climb the stairs and by the time he reached the top he had begun to wake up a little. He let himself be lead to his room and looked at Jean-Luc for instruction.

Jean-Luc was turning on the bedside lamp. "There are pajamas on the chair there." He said, pointing as he continue to fidget with the lamp, finally getting it on. "You'll go shopping tomorrow and get some of your own clothes. I'm sure you don' wanna ware Henri's forever."

He turned his back and let Remy change before crossing the room to stand by the bed. He had a very odd look in his eyes that Remy was not sure of where to place. It was kind and warm and not at all menacing. It unnerved him because he did not know what it was exactly or what to do about it. Instead he just climbed in bed and sat with the covers drawn up, waiting for the man to say something.

Jean-Luc cleared his throat. "It was nice eating dinner with you. Did you like Henri?"

"Oui. He was a lot f fun. And I like Tante Mattie too."

"I'm glad."

There was a pause and then Remy asked: "Henri calls you Pere, should I do that to?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Remy thought for a minute, brow furrowed. "I t'ink I'm okay wit' it. I t'ink I'll call you pere."

Jean-Luc smiled. "Good night then." He began backing out of the room, footsteps as quiet as a thief's could ever be.

"Night, pere."

The door closed and Remy lay back in be, swallowed up by it's comfort and his full stomach. He folded his hands behind his head and reflected. He'd give Monsieur Lebeau and his family a try. So far he liked them and he liked the idea of having a father. He closed his eyes and he began to drift, hearing the sounds of Henri getting into bed in the next room over. He blinked one last time, eyes heavy and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning's light pulled Remy from his slumber and he had to think when he opened his eyes. He'd had a very good dream. He'd gotten caught picking pockets, which was unusual because that hadn't happened in years but instead of the man being angry with him the man had asked hm to be his family. It was one of the strangest dreams he could ever remember having. He wouldn't have called it a bad dream, in fact, it had been a very good dream but it had just been so unreal. Improbable. He rolled over in bed, burying his face into the pillow and opened his eyes.

Everything around him was unfamiliar and strange. He sat up and looked around and the previous day came rushing back to him. He lay back and enjoyed the bed. The air was cool enough that he didn't throw his blankets away and anyway, they were so warm and soft that he probably wouldn't have if they had been. He curled into them and caught sight of himself in the mirror against the wall. The little boy who stared back was very different from what he imagined. Again, he had the feeling that it might not be him in the mirror but then he remembered that in all his life he had never seen another child or man or woman who had eyes like his and he knew for sure that it was himself.

He ran a hand over his stomach and ribs, up to his chest and pinched the fabric of the pajama shirt between his fingers. It was soft and that was wonderful. Finally he rolled over and swung his legs out of bed and walked to the window to look out. He peered down into the garden and frowned. It was a long way down and there was little way to climb out. Then he shook his head, wondering why he was still considering ways to escape. The people had been kind and nice to him.

There was a knock at his door and he turned, surprised. It was Henri. He smiled and Remy smiled back. "You ready for breakfast?" Henri asked.

Remy nodded and crossed the room to follow him out. "What we got for breakfast?" He asked.

Henri shrugged. "Eggs, toast, whatever you want."

Remy frowned, he didn't think he'd ever eaten eggs for breakfast or been told that he could have whatever he wanted but he nodded as though he understood perfectly and Henri yawned. "Pere's up and out already, he gets up early."

"What about Tante Mattie?"

"She's asleep and I'm not gonna be the one to wake her up."

"She get mad if you wake her up?"

"Ooh, yeah. She say old folks need dey're rest. Might be an excuse but I'm not gonna be de one to call her on it."

Remy laughed and hopped down the stairs, running to the bottom and then having to wait for Henri to catch up. He teetered impatiently, almost hopping in place. Now that he was awake, he was eager to see where the day would take him. Henri chuckled a little and allowed him his excitement. "You sure got a lot o' energy fo' dis early in de morning."

Remy shrugged and fell into place behind him, following him to the kitchen. Henri told him to sit at the table while he went through the fridge, muttering to himself in French. Then suddenly the older boy straightened up. "You speak French?" He asked. "I heard you use a few words at dinner."

Remy nodded. "Monsieur Fagin speak it. Him and all de other guild people who come around. Been hearing it since I can remember and I always understood it. Just like I know English." He puzzled, thinking about it for the first time. "You know, I hear a movie one time saw couple o' older kids sneaking in and one was dis girl I liked and I joined dem and dey went to se dis French movie but dey didn't talk like us and it was all a bunch o' people crying and bein' sad all over de place so I just left."

Henri laughed, retrieving a pitcher of orange juice. "You know why we speak different?"

"Oui, I see this school group goin' into a museum one time and I joined dem. They never noticed I wasn't supposed to be dere. The guid lady told them all sorts of facts." He sat proudly.

Henri laughed. "You know, Pere probably gonna get you some proper education now dat you live here."

Remy took the glass of juice he was offered. "Dat would be neat. I ain't never been to school."

"Mind you, it probably won't be a lot but somethin's worth somethin'."

The door opened and Tante Mattie cam into the kitchen. "You two could wake the dead, tramping around in the hall and running on the stairs." She shuffled around the kitchen an began cooking. "Sit tight, Remy I'll have breakfast done before you know it."

"You never cook me breakfast." Henri laughed.

"You ain't skin and bones and you ain't no child either."

Henri pretended to be offended but laughed and then the three of them set about eating.

"We'll get some shopping done today." Tante Mattie said. "You can't wear Henri's old clothes forever and you'll be needing some other things too I reckon."

Remy looked up at her, wondering what other things he could need. A tooth brush, he supposed would be nice. He'd known an older girl who had always yelled at boys for not brushing their teeth.

"Henri, go and get him some day clothes." Tante Mattie ordered. "I'm taking him out real soon."

Henri gave him grin and ran off and Remy looked back at Tante Mattie. "You for real 'bout buying me all dem clothes and stuff?" He asked. He sounded a little more he than he would have liked to but he suddenly felt very small and out of place and he thought that he really didn't need their charity. It unnerved him that he would be getting nice things for nothing.

Tante Mattie shrugged. "I got my priorities and seeing that a nice boy like you gets what he needs is one of them." She gave him a little wink. "You are a nice boy aren't you?"

He grinned. "Some times."

"Oh, I had a feeling that would be the answer." Henri came back and handed him a stack of folded clothing and Remy excused himself to go and get dressed.

Once in his room he took another look at himself in the mirror and grinned a little, thinking of Belladonna and what she would say if she saw him out shopping in brand new clothes with his hair washed and everything. He dressed with care just in case they did run into each other.

By the time he had run back down stairs Henri was dressed and heading out to meet someone and Tante Mattie was still getting ready.

"Just watch some cartoons." Henri said, flicking on the TV for him and throwing him the remote control. Remy sank onto the couch and flicked through the cannels until he found one of a cat and mouse. He'd watched cartoons before when they were playing in store windows and when he'd sneaked into the theater but it was a whole 'nother experience to sit down on a couch and have control over what you watched. He curled up and laughed as the cat took a frying pan to the face.

Not long after the second episode started Tante Mattie came in with a bag and laughed, placing her hands on her hips. Remy had been so caught up in the show he hadn't even noticed and jumped at her arrival.

"Turn it off child and get a move on. We got work to do." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. He twisted free only because he didn't want her to think of him as a baby and the idea of holding hands with an adult modified him but he wished he hadn't, it was nice to have some one hold his hand so guidingly.

"We can walk." Tante Mattie said. "And if we get tired we'll take the bus or call a car."

"What's the matter, don't you got a car?" Remy asked. He found it hard to imagine that a man a wealthy as Jean-Luc did not own a car. The man was, after all, the leader of the Thieves' Guild.

"Sure we do but driving everywhere is plain lazy. We got legs and we can walk."

He nodded, figuring that she was right. He didn't quite understand but then, gown ups said a lot of thing that didn't quite make sense.

Just as he was about to exit the house stopped and asked her to wait while he ran back up to his room. H cam back down wearing a pair of plastic sunglasses. "Almost forgot." He said.

She gave him a smile and they set off.

The first store Tante Mattie had in mind was a good sized and Remy marveled at it. Of coarse he knew about stores like this one, he'd been chases out of quite a few and run out himself with his pockets full twice as many but it was a totally different experience to be there for perfectly legal shopping.

Tatnte Mattie steered him into the kids department and seated herself outside a dressing room. "Go on now, go find yourself some clothes." She said. "I gotta be resting for a moment."

"You wanted to walk." He pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't be smart."

He grinned and thought of a million other responses but then remembered that she had the money and held them back.

It didn't take him long to pick what he wanted and after standing in front of the mirror for a good ten minutes, he thought himself very stylish (he already knew he was good looking). He came out proudly and modeled for her. "What do you t'ink?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She tilted her head back and laughed. "I t'ink dat if you didn't already say you had a girl, den you'd have have one by now."

He grinned and she gave him a thumbs up. "Did you get much?"

He paused for a moment before returning to the dressing room. "How much can I get?"

"Much as you want child. So long as it don't get ridiculous."

He nodded, dizzied at being told he could have as much as he wanted. It was a unique experience and after he had collected what he thought was an appropriate amount of clothing he reported back. "I t'ink I got enough." He said holding up the cloths to show her.

She nodded in approval. "Well, den, let's be off. How do yo feel about pizza for lunch?"

He brightened at the idea.

After leaving the department store they stopped by a pizza shop and Remy laughed a little, remembering that he had been thrown out for hanging around in it once when he was trying to get out of the heat. He knew the man at the register didn't remember him and probably wasn't even the same kid but he gave hm a pointed smirk anyway.

He and Tante Mattie sat down and ate quietly for a little bit before Remy began telling her a story he was proud of. It was nice having someone listen to his escapades and laugh with him. It was also nice to be getting so much attention, especially attention that wasn't angry or mad at him.

They finished their pizza and he was all for heading back and maybe learning if there were any more television shows that were worth remembering but Tante Mattie told him they had one last stop and this time they took a bus. It wasn't far but she said she didn't want to carry the shopping.

She pulled him into a small toy store and told him to pick out whatever he wanted. At this point he backed away, clothes were one thing but toy were another and he told her that he didn't really need anything. Sure he would have liked to have some neat toys but he didn't need them.

She ignored him and repeated her directions. "Doesn't have to be a lot but I want you to pick at least a few things out.

He looked around and wondered the aisles for a a bit all the while thinking that to ask for toys was too much. He would have told her that there was nothing he could find but every time he looked back she stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping, surrounded by their other shopping.

He eventually picked out a remote controlled helicopter that he thought might prove to be a neat toy and when she still didn't look happy he added a box of leggos without paying much attention. She added a soccer ball for good measure and finally allowed them to go home.

"You gotta carry a good bit of shopping." She said, handing him several large bags. "For de fuss you put u in dere. I take you to buy a toy, I expect you to buy a toy."

He nodded and shrugged, not sure if there was any other reaction appropriate.

"Now don't go rollin' your eyes at me like Henri do. I put up with him enough."

He couldn't help it but she didn't see it.

Jean-Luc was there in the kitchen when they got home and Remy shied for a moment before being pushed to talk to him.

"Have a good day?" Jean-Luc asked, eying the shopping.

Remy nodded and climbed into the chair across from him.

"I'll go make Henri take these up." Tante Mattie said, carrying the shopping away. Show him what you bought at the toy store."

Remy reached into a bag and retrieved the remote control helicopter. He did it slowly because he wasn't sure Jean-Luc would be interested but when the man's attention did not divert his courage increased and he placed the toy on the table.

"I got myself a helicopter." He said. "De box say it flies."

Jean-Luc examined the box and then opened it. "Why don' we take it out back and see?" He asked.

Remy's heart light up. Jean-Luc wanted to do something with him and that meant a lot. He leaped out of his seat and followed him out the back door, sure for the first time that all of it was real and he really did have a new home and people who wanted to be his family.


End file.
